


Inked

by jamcspotters



Series: Harry Potter writings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Harry Potter x you, Sirius Black fanfiction, Sirius Black imagine, Sirius Black oneshot, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Sirius Black x you, The Marauders - Freeform, harry potter x reader, sirius black - Freeform, the marauders imagine, the marauders x reader, the marauders x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcspotters/pseuds/jamcspotters
Summary: College au. “You’re the one in class who has tattoos all over their arms and piercings and everybody’s scared of you and one day I catch you watching cat videos and doodling in the middle of a lecture and wow you’re a dork”.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: College au. “You’re the one in class who has tattoos all over their arms and piercings and everybody’s scared of you and one day I catch you watching cat videos and doodling in the middle of a lecture and wow you’re a dork”.
> 
> Pairing: Sirius Black x reader
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol? Sirius being Sirius?
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (@jamcspotters)

For some reason, you had managed to convince yourself that a nice walk in the beautiful fall scenery would manage to make you feel less nervous before your first day. The sound of colourful leaves crunching under your feet with every step you took, the beautiful trees and the cooler air were sure to let you clear your head, right? Well, not exactly.

The rain poured down so loudly that you almost couldn’t hear yourself think, the sound of harsh droplets hitting your umbrella whilst you were desperately trying to remember where your economy 101 building was, had already managed to make your head ache.

Pulling your coat tighter around yourself, you gripped your umbrella harder, a shiver running down your spine at the ice cold gush of wind hitting you. Before you could think, you’d let out a loud groan, stomping your foot and looking a lot more silly than you’d like to on the first day of the semester.

“Where the hell is this goddamn building? And why the hell is there so much goddamn rain?” You knew no one would hear you, because you swore the rain was getting louder, besides, you were the only one stupid enough to be late to the first day of classes.

“What’s got your wand in a knot?” you heard a masculine voice coming from your left, barely distinguishable through the rain.

“What?” you spoke, confusion taking over as you furrowed your brows at your soaking wet map.

Whoever it was let out a chuckle, murmuring a “never mind.”

Looking away from the map with a defeated sigh, you turned towards the person standing next to you, the curiosity to know who it was was too strong. Your heart skipped a beat as you met the stormy grey eyes of a man who must have been around your age.

His face was- handsome? Every angle was sharp and his lips were tilted up in a slight smirk that just drove you crazy. His hair was shoulder length, black and messy, the rain had made it soaking wet, yet somehow, he still managed to look perfect.

All you got out was, “Excuse me?”

Mentally facepalming, you watched as the handsome stranger’s smirk changed into a full-on grin, a slight laugh tumbling out of his lips. “Nothing,” he shook his head, “You just looked like you needed some help.”

“I do,” you admitted, throwing an annoyed glance at the map in your hands, which was falling apart at this point.

“What class do you have?” he asked, raising one of his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“Economy 101,” you mumbled, averting your eyes from his intense gaze. You could feel his stare burning the side of your face as you kept your eyes trained on your shoes. The embarrassment you felt made heat rise to your cheeks, you only hoped that you could play it off as the cold.

“What a coincidence,” he offered you his arm in a very cartoonish matter, “I have the same one. Follow me.”

Shaking your head with a laugh, you followed after him as he started casually strolling towards wherever the building was. A small part of you got overly annoyed at how slow he was walking, you were going to be late.

“Can you walk a little faster?” you tried to sound as calm as possible, and as if you weren’t almost about to cry at the thought of being late to your first class.

“Oh- you’re that type of person,” he had a hint of amusement in his voice.

“What type of person?” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“The type of person that almost has a breakdown when being late for class,” the taunting tone in his voice made annoyance bubble up in your chest. The slight smirk he threw over his shoulder didn’t help either.

“Can we just walk faster please,” the desperation in your voice must have made him listen this time.

“Don’t stress okay,” he mumbled, his eyes scanning your face, “this isn’t high school, you won’t get a call home for showing up late once.”

Shrugging slightly, you let out a deep sigh, picking up your speed. Wrapping your arms around yourself, a shiver ran down your spine, the cold finally getting to you.

“I just- ugh, I really want to make a good impression on people,” you looked down at your shoes, the crumpled map in your hand crumbling into pieces as you tightened your hand around it. “I’m a bit worried about making friends,” you quickly looked to his face, eyes wide at what you’d just admitted, “But don’t tell anyone.”

He let out a hearty laugh, his eyes filling with adoration as they met yours, “I’ll be your friend.”

“Sure,” you mumbled, moving your eyes back to your shoes.

“Don’t you want to be my friend?” he feigned offence, his hand dramatically going to his chest.

“I do,” you reassured, a slight smile finding its place on your face, “You just- you just don’t look like the type of person I’d hang out with.”

“Shallow, much?” he teased, keeping his hand in its previous place.

“No, no. You just look- cool, I guess. Kind of intimidating,” you face flushed at the way he smirked at you.

“You haven’t even seen my tattoos yet,” he winked at you, a chuckle escaping his lips. “But don’t worry, you don’t exactly look like the kind of person I’d be friends with either. Not very ‘intimidating’,” he mimicked your words from earlier.

Shaking your head with a small smile, you cast a glance at the building he had come to a halt in front of. “Here we are,” he leaned back onto the heel of his feet, pushing his hands down into his pockets, “and only ten minutes late.”

At the frightened look on your face, he let out a chuckle, before reassuring, “We’ll just sneak in from the back, no one will even notice.”

“Thanks, Sirius.”

With a wink, he walked inside, “anytime, love.”

The teacher was going on about- something. To be honest, you were way past the possibility of focusing at this point. You were barely even keeping your eyes open.

Shaking your head, you rubbed your eyes aggressively, as if it would force you to stay awake. You’d be damned if you fell asleep during your third day of classes. You could at least wait until your second week.

But it wasn’t your fault that the teachers’ voice was so mind-numbingly boring, lulling you to sleep with its monotone rhythm. And you were far from the only one, half the class were struggling to keep their eyes open. Professor Binns- you thought that was his name at least, was officially your least favourite teacher.

If only you had been as smart as to bring your laptop. At least the students who had done that could distract themselves from the torture of listening to Professor Binns droning on about history.

Suppressing a yawn, you let your eyes wander around the room, hoping to spot something interesting enough that it would distract you, if only for a split second. Sadly, you had sat down too far away from most people to talk to anyone.

Just as you were about to give up your search for a distraction, you spotted Sirius, who sat only a few seats to your left. In a moment of bravery, you scooted over very quietly. Holding your breath and hoping that Professor Binns wouldn’t spot you. To be honest, he was so old you weren’t even sure he could see that far.

Your friendship, of sorts, with Sirius, was definitely the best part this town so far.

“Hello, stranger,” Sirius whispered, raising his eyebrow at you, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Shaking your head with a small smile, you motioned towards his laptop, “I’m about to die from boredom, and you’ve got a computer.”

He scoffed quietly, “So you’re not here to be graced by my presence.”

“Sadly not.”

Sighing, he offered you one if his earphones, opening up his laptop as quietly as he could. ‘Best cat fails of 2018′. Blinking hard, you read the title of the youtube video again, sure you must have read it wrong the first time.

Red was creeping up Sirius’ neck at the way your eyes widened at the screen, a laughter threatening to tumble from your lips. 

“Are you laughing at my exquisite choice in entertainment?” he whispered, feigning offence.

You only shook your head, scared that a laugh would manage to escape if you opened your mouth.

“Is it really that funny?” his judgemental eyes scanned your face, rolling his eyes at the way it was turning red.

“No- it’s just that you look so intimidating,” you trailed off, amusement in your voice as your eyes met his.

“And?”

“And you’re watching cat videos.”

He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile that was forming on his face. “Just watch the video.”

Shaking your head with a smile, you turned to the laptop. Sirius pressed play, leaning back casually and looking up at your professor every now and then in an effort to make it seem like he was paying attention.

Casting a quick glance up at Sirius, you felt your heart flutter at the small smile sneaking its way onto his face as he watched the video intently. As he sunk down in his seat even further, his arm brushed yours, and if you weren’t already hyper-aware of how close he was, you definitely were now.

“You’re staring,” he mumbled from beside you, not moving his eyes from the screen. You could spot the ghost of a smirk on his face, and if you looked closely, maybe even a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Am not,” you muttered under your breath, crossing your arms as you averted your eyes.

“If you say so,” the smirk was now fully present.

Ignoring the warm feeling in your chest, you kept your eyes trained on the computer screen. The last thing you needed right now was a crush.

Lily was one of your best friends, and in reality, maybe one of your only friends. She’d moved here for work, and you had, in fright of losing your best friend, decided to join her. Taking your last year of university in this new town instead of your old, familiar one.

Of course, living with your best friend was amazing, but she was the only person you knew in this new, scary city.

Lily insisted that you’d make a lot of friends, stating that you were the type of person people wanted to be around. Whether you agreed or not, she could not deny the fact that you were almost painfully shy. The idea of going up to new people terrifying you.

And so you had made all of one (1) friend during your first week. Could you even call Sirius your friend?

Lily felt horribly guilty, and even though you had reassured her many times that it was fine, she had decided to do something about it.

The first step in her plan was to invite the very few people she knew that went to your university. You believed they were called Marlene and Alice.

Step two was to go out. “It’s Friday,” she’d insisted, holding out an outfit so unlike you that it was almost ridiculous.

And even though her plan only had two steps, and even though you thought it was the most stupid plan you’d ever heard, you agreed. Something about how guilty she had been for convincing you to come with her and how desperately you needed a break from your school work clouded your brain just enough to make you agree.

But whilst you sat there, take out in your hands and laughing slightly at something Marlene had said, you could help you silently thank Lily. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“So- Have you seen any cute guys in class?” thee questioned was directed at you, followed by a slightly tipsy giggle.

“Not really,” the image of Sirius flashed through your mind, “maybe one?” You felt a small blush spreading on your cheeks because when you tough about it, he was cute. God, he was so cute.

“Who?” Marlene leaned forwards in interest, almost like you were about to tell her a secret.

A smile made its way onto your face. “Sirius- he’s in my economy class.”

"The one with all the tattoos?” Alice exclaimed, leaning forwards as well. It felt good to have a group of friends like this again.

“Yeah,” you nodded eagerly, the small amount of alcohol in your system making you even more giggly than normal.

“He hot,” Marlene gave a nod of approval, “Have you talked much?”

“Yeah, quite a bit. We have a lot of classes together,” leaning back, you took another bite of your food, “he helped me find my way to class one day.”

“You should ask him out,” Alice spoke, grinning widely when Marlene agreed enthusiastically.

“He’s way out of my league,” you protested, cringing silently at the thought of asking him out.

“We’ll worry about this tomorrow,” Lily concluded, dragging you up with a sly smile.

“I’m ready to get wasted,” Marlene agreed, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

With a slight laugh, you followed, the worries of school washed from your mind as you watched Lily and Marlene dance around the street on their way to the pub.

Nudging you with her shoulder, Alice spoke,” I think you should go for it with Sirius. He just puts up a tough front, but he’s really nice. I’m sure he’d say yes.”

“You really think so?”

Looping her arm through yours, she gave you a blinding smile, “Positive.”

The pub was filled with people. Mostly drunken students trying to blow off some steam after a long first week at uni, some older people; either on a date, the location was chosen poorly, or drinking alone, looking quite blue.

Either way, the overwhelming scent of alcohol was like a slap to the face as you stepped inside, stinging your noise as the four of you tried to navigate your way to the bar. The crowd was thick, sweaty people all around you as you pushed your way through, trying your best to breathe through your mouth.

“Is this really your favourite pub, Marlene?” you heard Lily shout over the deafening sound of chatter, saying exactly what had been on your mind.

“Most people leave in about thirty minutes, by ten well have the place all to ourselves,” Marlene insisted, leading you all further into the room.

The sound of Alice huffing from beside you brought a smile to your face, she was so going to rub it in if Marlene was wrong.

But alas, she was not.

By the time you had all managed to push your way through the crowd, it was already becoming smaller. People either leaving to go to the club a few blocks down or heading home for the night.

Smiling gratefully at the bartender as he handed you your drink, you took a sip, turning to Lily. She was laughing at something Marlene had said, and for a split second, you envied her ability to not overthink everything she said.

God knows you could need that.

“Nervous?” You heard Alice question from beside you, her brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine,” you reassured her, forcing a smile onto your face as your eyes scanned the room, “crowds just aren’t- well, they’re just not my thing, I guess.”

“We could leave if you wanted?”

You could see her face softening at the way you stumbled over your words, tapping your pointer finger against your glass rapidly. Swallowing hard, you let out a deep breath, turning to Alice. “I’m fine, I just don’t go out much, but I’m getting used to it.”

“If you’re sure,” she didn’t sound one bit convinced.

You gave her a smile, although not a very convincing one, it seemed to get her to shift her focus back to Lily and Marlene’s conversation. Taking another sip of your drink, you let your eyes wander again, relief flooding you at the sight of the pub emptying.

The relief continued as you realized that Lily had done you a huge favour in that she had not forced you to go dancing, even though mostly everyone else was heading to the club.

Hearing a familiar voice, you snapped your head towards the sound just as Marlene murmured: “Isn’t that Sirius and his friends?”

Before the panic had a chance to settle in, Lily had and Marlene had exchanged glances, a mischevious look in their eyes. “Oi, Black! Over here!”

At the sound of Marlene shouting his name, waving her hand frantically to get his attention, you had buried your head in your hands. You felt Alice’s comforting hand on your back, murmuring a,” it’s going to be okay.”

Your heart was beating so hard that you were sure anyone within a mile radius would hear it. Taking a deep breath, you looked up- only to meet a pair of familiar steely grey eyes.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Sirius muttered, raising an eyebrow at you as he leaned against the bar.

The rest of his friends had come over too, and Marlene had already lured them into conversation, winking at you as you threw her a foul glare. God, was this Marlene’s plan to get you and Sirius together? Trapping you in an awkward conversation?

Shaking your head, you turned back to Sirius, your stomach churning at the sight of him watching you intently.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person to hang out at pubs, love,” he gave a low chuckle, seemingly referring to the way you were nervously tapping your glass with your finger.

“I’m not,” you spoke, your face flushing slightly, “but I’m branching out.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

In a moment of bravery, most likely caused by the large amount of alcohol you had consumed, you leaned forwards a little bit, and whispered, “I hate it.”

The genuine laugh he let out made your heart flutter. The charming grin you had seen earlier found its way back onto his face, and so you couldn’t help but join in, the corners of your mouth curling upwards ever so slightly.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m really not,” you shook your head, your eyes trained on your shoes.

“And humble,” the teasing smile on his face became more prominent, “the perfect girl.”

“Is that what you look for in a girl, Black?” you gave him a questioning look, “A hatred for going out and an inability to read maps.”

“Don’t forget unable to take a compliment,” his eyes met yours, lingering for just a bit too long. Yet, you were unable to look away, the teasing smile on his face fading into somewhat of a smirk.

The friendly teasing had somehow faded to tense silence, and you were sure you felt your heart stop as his eyes flickered down to your lips. God, how did this almost stranger have this much of an effect on you?

You must have been leaning in, because by the time you registered what you were doing his face was so close to your that your noses were touching. As you felt Lily’s hand on your shoulder, you leaned back in a sudden movement, snapping your head towards her.

“We should really be getting home, babe,” she mumbled, a smile on her face as she looked between you and Sirius.

Clearing your throat, you threw a glance at Sirius, before turning back to Lily, “Yeah, right.”

Waving slightly at Sirius, you let Lily lead you out. A goofy smile on your face as you stepped outside. As soon as you did, both you and Lily erupted in a fit of giggles. So much so that you had to hold on to each other for support.

“Did you just almost kiss Sirius Black?” she managed to wheeze out.

Looking at her with wide eyes, laughter still tumbling from between your lips, you spoke, “I think I did.”

When you awoke early Monday morning, a raging hangover from the day before, the last thing you wanted to do was go to class. Two months at university and you had yet to learn not to go out on Sundays. There was a painful hammering in your head as you dragged on your clothes, not even bothering with breakfast before you left.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to start this week off with looking for your economy 101 building in the rain.

As you stepped outside of your building, you were met with a way too chipper Sirius Black. He was leaning on the wall with one shoulder, two coffees in his hands as he nodded along to the music he was most likely listening to.

As soon as he spotted you, he pulled his earphones out, smiling at you as you gave him a questioning look. “Are you stalking me, Black?” you raised your eyebrows at him.

“Please,” he huffed, handing you one of the coffees, “I’m just making sure that you find your way to class. God knows you need it.”

Taking a sip of the coffee, you teased, “That was almost sweet of you.”

He nudged you with his shoulder as you walked towards campus, “I’m always sweet, thank you very much.”

Rolling your eyes, you laughed, “Sure.”

Groaning as someone walking past you shouted at their friend, you brought your hand up to your head. “Remind me to never drink with Marlene again.”

“Hungover?” you could hear the amusement in his voice.

Throwing him a glare, you spoke, “It’s not my fault she decided that it was a good idea to play truth or dare.”

“How do you get drunk from truth or dare?”

“You get drunk from truth or dare when Marlene decides that in order to refuse a dare, you have to take a shot- and we all know how crazy Marlene’s dares get.”

He chuckled, slinging an arm around your shoulder casually as you neared the building you were supposed to have class in. “Makes sense.”

You tried to ignore the horrible pace our heart was beating at as Sirius smirked down at you, probably noticing the way your cheeks flushed at his action. 

Now, the two of you weren’t exactly a couple- but you weren’t not a couple. It was confusing and a little stressful but also one of the nicest things you had experienced in a while.

For a split second, you were sure he could hear the way your heart was trying to escape from the confinements of your chest, beating wildly at your proximity. Your hyper-awareness to his arm around was distracting, so much so that you had to focus just not to stumble over your own feet.

“Did you read last week’s chapter?” his deep voice in your ear snapped you out of your own head.

“What?” you questioned, looking up at him with a dazed look.

He chuckled, smiling at you, “Never mind.”

You walked silently for a few moments. You were hyper-aware of his body next to yours and you desperately tried to control your breathing. The last thing you needed was him thinking that you were nervous.

Because truly, you weren’t.

In such a short amount of time you had become more comfortable around Sirius than you had ever been around anyone else. The nervousness was purely from having someone so attractive so close to you.

“We should go out sometime,” he spoke after a moment of silence, eyes locked on the pavement in front of you.

“Go out how?” you questioned, taking another sip of your coffee. If you hadn’t known better you would have thought Sirius was blushing.

“Like on a date,” he mumbled, casting a glance at you in a way he probably thought was subtle.

“Sure,” there was a smile creeping its way onto your face as you answered, your heart fluttering as he met your eyes once again.

Finally.

There was a horribly loud knock on your door.

Groaning, you reached out, your hand searching the nightstand for your phone. Lifting it up, you sighed when you saw what time it was. Bloody three am.

“Love!” you heard Sirius’ familiar voice slur from outside of your door. Damn it, what had your idiot of a boyfriend done now?

Dragging yourself out of bed, you let out a yawn. Finding a hoodie to pull over your pyjamas, you just hoped Sirius and James’ loud voices didn’t wake Lily. As you walked out of your room, you hit the light switch for the hallways, instantly regretting it when you saw just how bright it made everything.

Squinting, you opened the door, shaking your head when you spotted your boyfriend leaning on his friends with a dumb grin. Remus only smiled at you apologetically before handing Sirius over.

He picked you up, spinning you around with unsteady feet and as mad as you were that he had woken you up this early, you couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his antics.

As he put you down, you let him wrap an arm around your shoulder to steady himself. “Just how drunk are you?” you questioned with amusement, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sober enough to make an amazing decision,” he spoke proudly, clearly ignoring the way James and Remus cringed at his words.

“What did you do now?” god, you dreaded the answer.

Waving his arm in your face, he spoke, “I got a tattoo of your name.”

“You did what?” grabbing his arm for closer inspection, you saw it. Neatly written on his inner arm between all his other tattoos was your name. And you wanted to be mad, you truly did, but when he was looking at you like that, clearly so proud of himself, how could you?

He turned to his friends, the dumb grin still plastered onto his face:

“I told you guys she’d love it.”


End file.
